Welcome to my life
by jilla92
Summary: Hi everyone I’m Mitchie Torres and guess what? I’m writing a song, its title ‘This is me’, when I hear on the radio a song called Welcome to my life by Simple Plan


**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think about the story!! **

**This story is set before the movie and I'm so sorry if I wrote something wrong but I'm Italian and I don't know very well the English. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The song or anything of this story. -**

---------------------------------------

Hi everyone I'm Mitchie Torres and guess what?? I'm writing a song, its title 'This is me', when I hear on the radio a song called Welcome to my life by Simple Plan and as soon as I hear the words of the song I think that this sing could be the soundtrack of my life. You want to know why? Well easy, I haven't got any friends, and none love me, my parents are working all the time, and I know, you don't believe this but they also told me that I was their biggest mistake, and now I start to cry again as I heard how those word describe me fully…

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_L__ike somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

Do you ever feel out of place like somehow you just don't belong? Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming? Well that's how I feel every day so I think I am. Why?? Well, not having friends, anybody cares about how I am or how I feel, no one is interested in my opinions or my thoughts, nobody is interested in whether I'm wrong because no one addressed me the word, and do you know what's the worst thing? It's me that nobody cares about.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

But it's useless that I'll ask you, isn't it? You don't know how I feel when all of you joke me, you don't know that when I get home after school I lock myself in my room crying and screaming until I fell better, and do you want to know when I feel better?? When I fall asleep and I dream that I have a better life with friends and people that love me for what I am, and then, when the day after I wake up, the nightmares begins again, yes because the life it's a nightmare for me, but you don't know what all of this means, do you? No, your life is perfect and you don't have to think of anything how to dress to go to school or going out with friends!! No, you don't know what its like to be like me.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_T__o be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. Here, this sentence describe fully all my life, I was, I am and I will always alone, May you understand that I don't want to be hunted by you, that I don't want to fell alone and depressed, that I am just another simply girl like you, No you don't understand, and you won't ever understand cause you don't know what all of this mean!!

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

Do you wanna be somebody else?? If You know how many times I arrived to desire this, but unfortunately, this wish was never realized, but then I think that first I was like you, I had so much 'friends' if they were able to be defined like this, many I love you, you're the best friend in the world, a lot of smile, and as soon as I turn around they all talked bad behind me, and now, I turn back to reality, and I realize that I am alone in a life that I hate, in a world that I hate and that inside of me, psychologically, I have already died long time ago.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_Y__ou don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

And then I wonder why, why no one love me? Why nobody cares about me? Why am I treated badly without I have done anything? I'm just a girl that would like the little affection that has never received from anyone!! I don't want to be hunted by you, I don't want to feel always so depressed, but it's useless I'll ask you why, cause you don't know what it's like to be like me!!

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_T__o be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

To be hurt, to feel lost, to feel like you've been pushed around, here how I felt for the last five years of my life and how I steel feel, because you are what made me feel so, because you made me feel bad when nobody addressed me the word but for ask me the solutions examinations or for kidding me, the only thing I want it's that you understand how I feel!! But I guess I'm asking you a lot!

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_Never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

But now I realize that you don't know and you won't ever know how I feel cause you're life is perfect right?? Yeah cause, at you, your friends don't ever stabbed in the shoulder like 'my' friends did.

Moreover you don't ever do all these problems cause you have a lot of friends and it's them that looking for you, and as friends even gifts right?? You don't never sweaty for get what you want, you've only ever won without giving anything in return, just because what you wanted was always there that expected that you took it, and look I'm happy for you, but I'm not fine.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out __in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_T__o be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

__

To be hurt

_To feel lost_

_T__o be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

But you don't know all this, you know nothing about me and I don't claim that you understand, this would be crazy, the only thing that I might claim it's that you admit that you don't know and you won't ever know how it feels to be like me, because if your life is perfect you couldn't even know, so admit it, you don't know what it's like, so Welcome to my life!!

**The end**


End file.
